Play for Them
by Neuron Depletion
Summary: She should have read the contract, but how could she do that if she was blind?
1. Prologue

**Play for Them**

By _Neuron Depletion_

* * *

**Summary:**ARAKAKI KAMUI is an aloof and quiet blind cellist who probably only has a few coins in her pocket. She plays her cello in a park with her dog by her side. She has always wanted to see once more, but she couldn't, due to the fact that she's poor and jobless. One day, someone gave her a deal. He said... "Play for my wife and sons, and I will give you back your sight." Of course, how can she possibly decline? But there was more to the deal than what she knew...

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Will I ever see again?"

It was the question constantly coming into Arakaki Kamui's mind. If you haven't guessed it yet, she was blind. Yes, blind as a bat. But it hasn't always been that way. She still remembered the time when she was lying in a field of moonflowers, looking at the starry night sky. It was a distant memory, and she didn't want to forget it. She was afraid, that she would never have her sight again. So she remembered that time, as not to forget. If there were no more hope, she could at least have that memory...

But in the darkness, there was a great, blinding light. Kamui had found an opportunity. And couldn't resist taking it. Her desperation, her hope, her dream. Can her question finally be answered?

* * *

**A/N:** Um. Review? Well, I guess not yet... Read the first chapter first. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted romance? If you do, please tell me. I'm not really good with that kind of stuff but... I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC, her cello, and dog. C:


	2. Chapter One

**Play for Them**

by _Neuron Depletion_

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Forced Agreement**_

_**

* * *

**_The blind Arakaki Kamui was out in the park as usual, sitting on a bench and playing Ronna, her cello, for the extra change in the pockets of the people passing. And yes, she did name her instrument. Watson, her dog, guarded the small amount of money in her cello case. She couldn't afford to lose the few coins she had left.

Her ears perked as she heard someone stand in front of her, and as if to show that she acknowledges the bystander's presence, she raised her head, revealing her sightless, sad olive-green eyes that had been hidden behind her long bangs.

"That's quite a sad melody you're playing, young lady." The bystander said with a light chuckle. From the looks—or sound of his voice, Kamui thought, the man was old. Actually, she thought of that when she heard the sound of a cane. Despite the honking cars, her cello's music, and the people's voices, she could still hear the sound of the aged man's footsteps and cane. When she had lost her sight, her other senses sharpened.

Kamui did not respond; instead, she lowered her head and continued playing the 'sad' melody. She was quite surprised, but didn't show it. People would usually mistake her for the opposite sex due to her appearance. Kamui was thin and pale, because of the lack of proper food. Her chest was almost like a flatboard. And she was quite tall. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that looked like three times her actual size and baggy dark blue jeans. Her chin-length jet black hair was messy with some uneven strands.

She had never really paid that much attention to her appearance. No one would really care, and she didn't have a job to look proper for, anyway.

"Would you mind if you played for my wife and sons?"

"Why?" Kamui asked. Her voice also added to the confusion of her gender—it could be that of a man, and also that of a woman.

"I will die soon."

Kamui stopped playing and raised her head again, signaling that she's listening.

"But I do not want you to play for them now. After a period of time, when I have passed away. I wish for you to come to my castle." He said.

_Castle_? Kamui thought.

"I wish for you to play to them, everyday."

"I haven't approved yet." Kamui said as she reached her hand towards Watson, a signal for him to come to her. The white-furred dog automatically went to her side. "What do I get in return? And what is your name?" Kamui wished she could be of service to the man without any payment, but she needed money very badly.

The old man chuckled. "How about we make a deal? What if I give you a place to live and," Kamui's ears perked at this. A place to stay, as in, permanently? _This man has got to be kidding_, she thought. "Give you back...your sight."

Kamui stood up and quickly placed Ronna in it's case. She gritted her teeth and Watson barked, sensing her annoyance. _This man is joking_, she thought again. Eye surgery and a place to stay... for just playing for his family. What a cruel joke. "Sir, I'm sorry. But for just playing for your wife and sons? I can't believe that's true. Are you trying to mock me? Or somehow swindle me? Because," Kamui laughed. "I have certainly no riches or a good amount of money."  
"I understand why you're so unbelieving." The man said. Kamui could feel him smiling widely. "But trust me, I will provide you what I have—will promise, if you agree to the deal I have proposed."

"How can I trust an old man that I've just met? And I still don't know your name, sir."

"Like I said before, I am dying. I have a plan for my family. And like you said before, you neither have riches nor a large sum of money. What have you got to lose? Besides, haven't I given you a good opportunity to have your sight back?"

Kamui bit her lip. He was right. There was nothing to else to lose. And somehow, she had a feeling she could trust this man... even though she still doesn't know his name. "What do I have to do?"

She heard the fluttering of paper. "I will not let you play yet. Someone will pick you up here when the time comes. By then, I should have passed away." The man got hold of Kamui's hand. "You just have to sign this contract, and everything will go as planned."

"You know I can't see right, sir?" Kamui's eyebrow's twitched in annoyance. And he still hasn't told her his name.

"Yes, that's why we'll just make it a thumb print." He said and pushed Kamui's thumb into a soft, slightly wet surface. An ink pad? Then he placed her thumb onto the paper, creating the thumb print. "There. The contract's done."

Kamui didn't even have time to blink. But she didn't need to anyway. Then the man let go of her hand and started walking away. "Wha-Wait!"

"Goodbye, Arakaki Kamui!" The man said and laughed. "My name is Ohkura Shinzo! Please play beautiful music for my family! With that, farewell!" Then there was the sound of an engine and laughter...

Kamui stood there, motionless; Watson was barking. What just happened?

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Does Kamui seem like a Mary Sue? Please do tell. And romance, would you like some?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC, her cello, and dog. C:


End file.
